Copeland in U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,021 describes a translucent breathable surgical adhesive tape. The tape is formed of a backing layer of porous, non-woven rayon fabric and a layer of microporous acrylic pressure-sensitive adhesive.
Chen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,328 describes a three layer bandage. The adhesive layer of the bandage includes a pressure sensitive rubbery elastomer having dispersed therein one or more water soluble or swellable hydrocolloids, a tackifier, and a plasticizer or solvent. The bandage also includes an intermediate layer of flexible semi-open cell polymeric foam and an outer water impervious flexible polymeric film coating.